


Day Three Hundred Fifty-Four || A Small Notebook

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [354]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things - the signs of life before - that mean the most.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [354]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 15





	Day Three Hundred Fifty-Four || A Small Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 197, 270, and 323!)

Quick, and quiet: that’s the name of the game.

It’s only been a handful of days since two duos became a quad. A few days since Sasuke was on a supply run in the nearby town, set off a booby trap, and ended up getting his ass saved by a woman wielding a _shovel_ , of all things.

It...wasn’t his proudest moment.

But there’d been little time to think of pride when the pair took off together to escape the suburb, only stopping to be suspicious once they were safe. A shaky truce got Sasuke a ride home, and the Hyūga sisters a place to stay for the night.

After some discussion between Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Hanabi...they decided that it would be safer to face the zombie apocalypse together. Many hands make light work, after all...even if it _also_ means more mouths to feed.

And the first test their new team is facing is yet another supply run: mostly to help beef up their defenses, and ensure they won’t starve any time soon. Itachi and Hanabi have been dropped off at a hardware store to find tools, and anything else useful to fortify the farmhouse they’ve come to call home. Being in a rather business-driven part of town, there’s hope that it won’t be too crawling with walkers...given Hanabi’s youth, and Itachi’s frailty.

Thankfully they already set up a noise trap on the other side: a jammed car horn to draw any nearby zombies away, and hopefully keep them out of the survivors’ way.

It’s Hinata and Sasuke that are left to comb through houses in search of anything else they’ll need, but primarily food. Both fitter and stronger than their siblings, they have better odds at surviving a run-in with any undead. And given that the residential areas are far more crawling with them...they’re already on their guard when they pull up to the first house.

“All right...we’ll leave the car here and go on foot. Go down this street, cut to the next, and then circle back around. Primary objectives are food, clothes, ways to make fire...stuff like that. Try not to pick up anything too miscellaneous.”

“You talk like I haven’t d-done this before,” Hinata offers in the wake of Sasuke’s little speech. But her tone isn’t aggressive. “...sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“...worried about Hanabi?”

“...yeah.”

“Well, the faster we comb through these, the better. Shouldn’t take us too long, so long as we keep on our toes.”

Nodding, Hinata follows as Sasuke makes his way to the first house. Most places are unlocked, given the sense of panic most felt. Any that happen to be closed up tight get picked. He’s gotten rather good at it.

But their first target is wide open, and the pair immediately begin sweeping. Almost unspokenly, they split up, each taking one side of the first floor. Sasuke has a pistol with a handful of shots, Hinata armed with a knife. Not wholly ideal, but...it’s all they’ve got.

It’s Sasuke who finds the kitchen, opening up all the cabinets before beginning to go through them. Anything with long shelf life gets picked up first, slung into his backpack.

“Hey, I found a duffle bag.”

Glancing up, he considers it. Sure, they’ll be able to carry more...but it’ll also take a hand to carry. Maybe two if it gets too heavy. “...all right, we’ll take it for now. I guess if it gets to be too much, we can leave it and grab it next time.”

“Or leave it by the curb and throw it in when we d-drive by.”

He blinks. “...or that.”

Once the kitchen is thoroughly raided, they scope out anything else of use. Hinata already took a decent supply of clothes and spare cloth. But Sasuke finds a jackpot, unable to help a soft, low whistle.

“What?”

“Bow. And a decent quiver of arrows, too.”

Hinata steps up beside him, head tilted curiously. “You know how to shoot one?”

“I had a small one when I was a kid. Been a while, but I can relearn. And unlike a gun, it’s both silent, and reusable ammo...so long as the arrow doesn’t break. Easier to make new ones than a bullet, at any rate.”

“That’s awesome. I think there’s a s-sporting good store somewhere. There might be more.”

“Excellent.” Looping both the bow and quiver over his shoulder, Sasuke helps her finish the house before moving to the next, the duffle bag already full of food and left along the curb as Hinata suggested.

The next place is about the same. Food, clothes, but nothing else of real interest.

“Oh…”

“What?”

When Hinata doesn’t answer, Sasuke turns to find her with a small notebook in her hands. “...what is it?”

“...someone’s journal.”

“...I don’t think we have a use for it, unless the pages can be used to start the fires.”

She gives him a hint of a look. “...it’ll fit in my pocket.”

“Why?”

“...because they’re probably gone. Maybe I just w-want to read it.”

“...fine, whatever. Come on, next house.”

And so it goes until they reach the end of the block. By some miracle, almost every house has some kind of bag or suitcase that they also load up, hefting to the curb before they circle back around. By then, the afternoon is starting to grow old, and they quietly drive around the street before heading back toward the belly of the town to pick up their siblings.

“I can’t _believe_ how much we got…!” Sasuke can’t help but muse aloud.

“Nice having a c-car, huh?”

“And an extra pair of eyes and hands, yeah. Thanks.”

“Guess it _was_ a good idea to team up, huh?”

“...oh, shit…”

Slowing to a stop, Hinata stares with horrified eyes at the front of the hardware store. A small crowd of zombies is gathered, and over their grunting and yelling, they can both vaguely hear an alarm through the car door.

“...they must have gone into a room still wired,” Hinata muses, scrambling to get out.

“Wait!”

“For what?! My baby sister is in there!”

“I know that! But unless we do this _smart_ , they won’t be coming back out alive. The windows and door are still intact. We have time. Now...we’ll each come at them from a side. Divide and conquer, all right?”

“..right.”

“I’ll take the left. Remember, they’re slow, so just keep your distance. Manage them one at a time as best you can.”

Not replying, Hinata gets out of the car, crouched and quiet. But even so, the undead and the alarm are far louder.

Leaving the bow behind until he can practice, Sasuke instead takes out a pair of knives, one in each hand. Never before has he been so glad to be ambidextrous. Heart pounding but breath calm, he circles around before finding the zombie furthest back. With a grunt and a thrust, he buries a blade into the base of its skull. Like a puppet with cut strings, it goes limp.

Out of sight of the rest, he isn’t noticed.

On the other side, Hinata begins doing the same, doing her best to be accurate and yet quick. The more they can take down from the rear unnoticed, the easier this will be.

She gets two, and Sasuke four before the rest begin to realize that there are more living, breathing humans behind them. Turning and reaching, they single-mindedly zero in on their new prey.

It’s a bit harder to kill them from the front. Eyes flickering across his targets, Sasuke braces a palm against a brow, his other hand digging a dagger into its temple before tossing it aside. Glancing behind to make sure he isn’t going to sandwich himself into more undead, he simply keeps leading them on, taking them out as he’s able.

Hinata likewise singles out one zombie at a time...but more of the group end up following _her_ than they do Sasuke.

“Hinata!”

“I-I’m fine! Just keep going!”

Teeth grit, he starts going a bit faster, a bit riskier. Once his side is cleared, he goes to assist only to come up short.

Itachi has opened the door, peering out with Hanabi right beside him.

“Get into the car! Both of you! We’ll clear them out and then go!”

“Here!” Dashing across the gap with Hanabi under his arm, Itachi hands Sasuke something gun-shaped. “It runs off canisters - there’s a whole pallet of them in the rear. That’s what set off the alarm, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Should we grab -?”

“We’ll worry about supplies once this mob is gone. I want you two _in the car_ until they’re dead. No risks.”

Looking ready to argue, Itachi nonetheless bites his tongue, guiding Hanabi into the vehicle.

It’s then Sasuke looks to his hand. It’s...a nail gun?

...oh, this is gonna be good.

Armed, Sasuke sprints to Hinata, still with a decent crowd in her wake. Aiming, he fires a bolt into a head. The rotting flesh and bone splatters, and the zombie collapses.

The gun, however, is far from quiet, and most turn to the sound.

“Sasuke -?”

“It’s fine! Keep taking them out, we’re almost done!”

Resolve renewed, Hinata digs her blade into another skull, Sasuke carefully aiming and removing the rest, not wanting a stray nail to hit her. A mere two minutes later, it’s over.

...for now.

“All right. We gotta move. Let’s grab what they found, and head out.”

“Is that a nail gun…?”

“Yeah. I’ll get some more nails and air canisters. You grab the tools. All that ruckus is gonna draw in any stragglers, we can’t waste any time.”

Between the two of them, they manage to load up a box of nails and air each, along with various tools for construction, landscaping, and what can very well be used as weapons. By then, a few more dead begin to wander in, and they retreat to the car.

Hinata slips into the driver’s seat, revving the engine and carefully moving out of the lot, not wanting to damage the car or make any more noise than they must. A few undead slap at the doors on their way by, but a few minutes later, they’re in the clear.

“...well, that wasn’t _too_ bad,” Itachi notes jovially, earning a look from Sasuke in the back seat.

“You were almost _overrun_ -”

“But we weren’t. And by the looks of things, we all did well. In the grand scheme...that was a very good run. And we learned something for next time.”

Sighing...Sasuke doesn’t have a retort.

It’s mid afternoon when they return, everyone helping to unload the supplies into the house. Itachi _was_ right. It’s a damn good haul, all things considered. Beyond the rogue alarm, it went about as smoothly as they could hope.

They eat a decent meal of noodles and canned vegetables, telling stories of their lives before the fall as the sun sets. Once they’re full and tired, they begin to retreat to their rooms.

Hanabi heads upstairs, Itachi rolling over on his makeshift mattress. But Hinata and Sasuke sit by the fire, quiet. And eventually, he notices that she’s reading the journal.

“...anything interesting?”

“Mm...no. Just...typical life things,” she replies, still reading. “...and yet it seems so...odd to read it now. Given...everything.”

“...yeah…”

“...it’s actually pretty empty. I think...I might start writing in it.”

“Yeah?”

“...yeah. Leave my own mark. Maybe when I’m gone, someone else can read it. See how things have changed. If...there’s anyone who comes after me.”

It’s a sobering thought. While Sasuke can’t really see the point...he can tell it means something to her. “...all right, then. Do it. Maybe one of these days you’ll write about how much better off we are, once we’re all settled in.”

“...I hope I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> More zombie AU! I haven't done much of this one, and not for a hot minute. I used to be majorly into zombies, but not so much anymore...so forgive me if I sound rusty lol. I'm also not too good at action or gore...maybe I shouldn't write zombies xD
> 
> But a wee bit more of our group's tale. Hopefully it was interesting! I can see Hinata being a bit sentimental about this sort of thing. Sasuke...not so much, haha~ But at least he relents for her.
> 
> Anywho, it's bedtime now, so that's all for tonight. Thanks for reading!


End file.
